mlp_gameloftfandomcom-20200222-history
Sire's Hollow
Event Started on August 31, 2018 and ends on September 10, 2018, and again on November 15, 2019 to November 25, 2019 Sunburst: Princess Twilight... What an honor this is! I-I mean, it IS, right? I'm called for a friendship mission? Twilight Sparkle: You sure are -- and it must be a special one! Nopony outside of Ponyville has ever been called before. Sunburst: Hahaaaa! That's AMAZING! I knew from the second I experienced the cerebration transmogrification effect -- that's "cutie mark glowiness," for the laypony -- that-- Sunburst: Oh my gosh -- Starlight! You're here too?! You mean we've BOTH been called? This is great! Starlight Glimmer: Egh... Yeah. Great. Quest #1: Misdirection? Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, guys -- the Cutie Map hasn't been wrong yet. What's so bad about going to Sire's Hollow on a friendship mission, anyway? Sunburst: Sire's Hollow?! Blegh... Home. Starlight Glimmer: Yeah... for both of us. It's not that I don't WANT to go back there -- it's just that whenever I do, my dad treats me like a filly! Like nothing's changed since I was a foal... Twilight Sparkle: Uhh... Well, on second thought, you may not have to go back there after all. It looks like flashing cutie marks on the Cutie Map are... moving from Sire's Hollow to Ponyville? Twilight Sparkle: I think they're following the train line... but this is unprecedented! I wonder what it means... Sunburst: I think I may know how to find out. My mom sends me letters from home CONSTANTLY -- mostly asking about my plans for the future. "You're a grown-up pony, Sunburst! You need a plan!" Milestone #1: Mail Call! *Chance bar shown in game is glitched and shows yellow when in fact it's a guaranteed drop Starlight Glimmer: Wait... I think I found something, Sunburst! Something about a "Traveling Sire's Hollow Expo" that's coming to Ponyville to promote the town? Starlight Glimmer: And... uh... there's about twenty coupons for leadership training seminars stapled to the bottom? But I don't know if that's-- Sunburst: HAHA! YEP, THAT'S MY MOM ALL RIGHT!!! Sunburst: Uh... I mean, at least we know where the friendship problem is now... It's coming from Sire's Hollow to Ponyville along with that Expo -- and all we have to do is wait for it! Quest #2: Hooves Crossed... * Wait Time goes down for everyone and so does the cost (the wait and skip cost you see here is if you skipped all the quests up to this point at the start of the event). Starlight Glimmer: Looks like the Expo is finally... Wait. Why are there signs for TWO expos here? One for the Sire's Hollow Preservation Society, and one for the Sire's Hollow Development Committee... Firelight: Ohh, I'll explain it to you, sugarplume! I'm just a father wanting to preserve our town's rich history for his little pumpky-wumpkin, you see, and-- Starlight Glimmer: *groan* ... Hi, Dad. I guess you're behind the Preservation Society's expo, then, huh? But... uh... why did you schedule it for the same time as-- Stellar Flare: That's EXACTLY what I asked him! I said, "Firelight, the Sire's Hollow Development booked this Ponyville tour date MONTHS in advance -- because WE plan for the future!" Sunburst: *groan* ... Oh. Great. Mom. You're here, too. Firelight: Now, listen here, Stellar Flare! I'm not gonna let you turn Sire's Hollow into Las Pegasus -- no matter HOW tacky your expo is! Stellar Flare: And I'm not gonna let YOU turn Sire's Hollow into a museum, no matter how stuffy YOUR expo is! Sunburst: (Psst! Starlight... Can we agree that this is probably the friendship problem we've got to solve, and sneak away while they're arguing? ... Please?) Quest #3: Mmmm, Liquids! Starlight Glimmer: Blegh... This tastes like whatever the opposite of "flavor" is. No offense to your mom, Sunburst, but maybe the Sire's Hollow Development Committee isn't great at making smoothies? Sunburst: *sigh* ... Yeah... it's supposed to be a "complete nutritional experience"? My mom keeps saying that, in the future, all ponies will drink their fruit... Sunburst: At least that smoothie is probably better than whatever the Sire's Hollow Preservation Society wants me to do... Sunburst: All I did was ask the pony at that heritage bakery stand how he makes his bread -- and for SOME reason he signed me up for a guided tour of the Crystal Mines! Quest #4: Ancient "Grains" Heritage Baker Pony: ... And over HERE, you can see the ancient limestone seam running under Ponyville -- from which Sire's Hollow once imported almost 100% of its loose gravel! Sunburst: Uh... that's fascinating, sir. So, were the Sire's Hollow town founders just... really into landscaping, or...? Heritage Baker Pony: Ha ha ha! No, silly: Limestone meal is a CRUCIAL ingredient in Sire's Hollow's heritage baked goods! Still want that free sample? I hope you like crust! Sunburst: Eheh... No. I'v... uh... I've lost my appetite. Milestone #2: Face the Facts! Firelight: Okay, chipmunk cheeks... you've made your point! Maybe my preservation efforts have been a LITTLE over the top. Stellar Flare: And I MIGHT have been trying to turn Sire's Hollow into a shopping mall. Firelight: Well, whatever direction the town takes from now on, how about we work together on it? Stellar Flare: Deal! And Sunburst -- you should move closer to Ponyville. After this success, I'm sure the Princess of Friendship will want to send you on more missions! Sunburst: That's not really how it-- OH, LOOK AT THE TIME. We should get going now that we solved the friendship problem -- right, Starlight? Quest #5: Aaaaany Minute Now... * Wait Time goes down for everyone and so does the cost (the wait and skip cost you see here is if you skipped all the quests up to this point at the start of the event). Starlight Glimmer: ... Nothing. I guess you two weren't the problem we were sent to solve after all... Firelight: Aww, don't be disappointed, puddin'. Your papa will work this out for ya! Stellar Flare: That's exactly right! You two will need our help if we're gonna figure this out before we run out of time! Sunburst: Mom, there isn't a time lim-- Stellar Flare: Now, I KNOW you've had a little setback, but don't worry, Sunburst -- I know EXACTLY what you need to do! Sunburst: (Help me...) Quest #6: Climb That Ladder! Sunburst: Okay... I talked with Twilight, and there is officially no such thing as a "Senior Friendship Mission Associate." Are you happy n-- Quest #7: If You Can Dream It... Sunburst: For the last time, Mom, I know what I'm doing! Now could you PLEASE get out of my-- Stellar Flare: Steps three and four: Interview the suspects, and use your talents to solve the issue! Quest #8: ... You Can Achieve It! Essence Salespony: Oh! Thank goodness you are here! This pony refuses to buy my premium scented essences! Historical Bookshop Pony: Maybe because I don't like to cover up my NATURAL scent! Stellar Flare: (Ahem.) Milestone #3: Definitely a Real Problem Sunburst: ... OKAY. I've humored you for long enough, Mom... it needs to be a REAL friendship problem! YOU CAN'T JUST MAKE ONE UP! Stellar Flare: (Ugh... I knew I should have made them rehearse more.) Okay -- if you don't want me to make UP a problem, what if I START one? Sunburst: That's not how this--! Stellar Flare: I mean, nopony ever became a success by following ALL the rules, right? Sunburst: RRRRRRGH...! Quest #9: Best-Laid Plans... * Wait Time goes down for everyone and so does the cost (the wait and skip cost you see here is if you skipped all the quests up to this point at the start of the event). Firelight: ... Okay! Now that I've explained how Sire's Hollow was founded, we can start to explore all the possible friendship problems that might have developed over time! Starlight Glimmer: *sigh* ... I appreciate the history lesson, Dad, but I need to find the problem NOW. ... In the present. Firelight: Aw, hon-bun... How are you gonna do that without all the backstory, huh? Firelight: Oh -- of course! I know how hard it is for you to sit still and focus, soooo... would it help you pay attention if you hold on to your bwankie? Starlight Glimmer: (Grrrrrrr...) Firelight: Now: I found a really old Sire's Hollow bylaw that nopony agrees on. Apparently, we're not supposed to prance or canter after dinnertime! Maybe THAT'S the friendship problem! Quest #10: Everybody Cut Hoofloose! Starlight Glimmer: ... Dad. It's not that I don't like prancing or cantering, but in this case, I'm VERY skeptical that it'll solve whatever this friendship problem is-- Firelight: Haha! Well, okay, punkie-wunk -- if you say so! In THAT case, maybe the best way to look for a friendship problem in the PAST... Starlight Glimmer: ... Oh, no. Firelight: ...is to look even FARTHER back in Sire's Hollow history! Quest #11: Firelight Knows Best? Firelight: What did you find, sweetie-patootie? Anything? If not, I'd be happy to do the research for you -- I know how you get all tuckered out when you read books without pictures in-- Starlight Glimmer: OH MY GOSH DAD YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY!!! I'm not a filly anymore! I'm a grown pony with a job to do, and I'll do it ON MY OWN! Quest #12: Foals These Days... Starlight Glimmer: Great. Now BOTH of us have to smooth things over with our parents on top of finding and solving a friendship problem. Sunburst: I know, right?! It's almost like our relationship with our parents IS the friendship problem! Heritage Baker Pony: (Uh... Yeah. That's what pretty much all of us here think already.) Starlight Glimmer: ... Quiet, you. Milestone #4: No Place like Home Sunburst: Firelight... Mom... Thanks for coming. It's about the friendship problem... Actually, Starlight and I realized it was a friendship problem we already had. Starlight Glimmer: Yeah... I'm sorry I've been avoiding visiting you, Dad... but you can't keep treating me like a foal. I've made mistakes, and I'll probably make a bunch more... but I learn from them. Sunburst: And Mom... I'm sorry I never told you how much your plans bothered me. I know you just want me to succeed... but I need to find my own way. Firelight: So... if we promise to treat you a little less like fillies and more like friends... Stellar Flare: ... Will you visit more? Starlight Glimmer: Heh... Would we have spent all that time coming up with plans to come to Sire's Hollow if not? Of course we'll visit you! Sunburst: Yeah! ... Wait. Wait -- our cutie marks! They're glowing again! Starlight... Firelight... Mom... I think we just solved our friendship problem! ---- Stellar Flare: Hah! You know, Firelight... this was a fantastic Sire's Hollow Expo after all! We should make it an annual thing -- the more chances to visit our foals, the better! Firelight: Stellar -- you're a genius! I ADORE road trips! Stellar Flare: Me too! And I just so happen to have a few plans for them myself. Starlight Glimmer: (Ha ha ha ha ha. Oh Celestia, what have we done...) The End Community Community Helpers Gallery Sire's Hollow Event Ad.png sires hollow dialogue.png screenshot_2018-08-31-21-08-25_29447435107_o.png|Milestone 1 screenshot_2018-08-31-21-08-32_43666985704_o.png|Milestone 2 screenshot_2018-08-31-21-08-38_29447434267_o.png|Milestone 3 screenshot_2018-08-31-21-08-43_44383796091_o.png|Milestone 4 Notes * There is a glitch after completing Milestone #2: Face the Facts!, where it supposed to take you to Ponyville and a temporary clone of Sunburst pops up in Ponyville but for some, the cloned Sunburst isn't showing up, making it impossible to complete quests Quest #6: Climb That Ladder!, Quest #8: ... You Can Achieve It!, & Quest #12: Foals These Days... without spending gems to skip. Because of this glitch, you will only have one Milestone Helper (unless you buy the X2 Premium Helper) for Milestone #3: Definitely a Real Problem & Milestone #4: No Place like Home. Category:Mega Events Category:Limited Time Story